Order of Merlin
by Lin3
Summary: Ok I tried doing a prequle,The lost Prophocy, but no one reviewed sep' my frind Elora. So I am sorry that It is confusing. If I do get reviews for that to be continued, then I will. Till then, happy reading.*I will fix any spelling errors once my E-mails


HARRY POTTER  
  
and the  
  
ORDER OF Merlin Chapter one  
  
"They teas me,  
  
I don't care,  
  
They yell at me,  
  
I don't care."  
  
Mr.and Mrs.Dursly of Privet Drive were happily married and with a child;a bossy fat boy named Dudly.They lived happy normal lives,with normal routines,having nothing un-normal or mysterious going on.That is before Harry Potter came to live their.  
  
Yes it was now 14 years ago that Harry Potter had came to Sherry to live at Number four on Privet Drive.  
  
Harry Potter was very un- normal indeed just by the looks of him. Raven black hair with streaks of blond and silver bangs with red underneath,accompanied by striking emerald green eyes,and long slender ears Harry Potter was a beautiful sight to see on Privet Drive. Normal had its boundaries and Harry definitely passed them.  
  
Never had he gone to the arcades, or amusement parks to entertain himself nor the movie theater like most kids his age do. Harry ,being the weird boy he was,was used to awkward stairs thatfallowed him down crowded streets and in busy stores. People would always turn their head to give a quick second glance at the boy.But they all could never expect his queerness to surpass his looks and nice attitude, but it did for Harry Potter was a wizard.  
  
Yes beautiful caring Harry Potter who was beaten up by the kids on his block- which became less and less often as he grew except by his large cousin Dudly- was a wizard. A famous one at that being as he had defeated the dark lord, Voldemort, at the age of one becoming the all to well known boy who lived.  
  
And right now the famous Harry Potter was walking down a street in large baggy cloths, humming a beautiful song to himself as he did. Some near by boy's and girl's looked up from their game to give him a stair.  
  
To him they were starring at her bruised face. Bruises lined their way doun from his forehead to his chin in hurried colors of purple and blue some yellow from old age. He gave a small sad smile to them making them sway in their spots, and give off small whistling noise's.  
  
He kept his trek down the street not stopping until he came to the park.A empty place unlike other parks; with se - saw's, tire swings, bench's, and other things in which mostly all were broken.  
  
Hear, in this eerie secluded aria, Harry would be able to have his own kind of fun. In his mined if he fixed this place up he could get it filled with kids again. He would dearly love the thought of just seeing kids playing hear for this small groove was a spectacular sight. Walking over to the bush's, in which he had planted himself a few summers ago, he pulled out a tool box, grabbed some tools, and got to work on working on the merry go round. When he first came here their where no plants, all their was was garbage all over the place; cigarette buts and holders, beer cans and bottles, and some soda cans, with take out food left over's like Wendys and Mc..Donalds. After about working half an hour on the Merry-go -round he proudly stood back whipping some sweat off his face and smiled.Spinning it he saw that it worked perfectly, and getting on he was happy to see it held his weight.  
  
Harry had learned to build things ever since he was around ten in a interest. Now it was a job he did for his uncle, and, now, for his own pleasure and hope of seeing something old become new. "You know I never had expected anyone to work on this dump specially a cute boy like you." Spinning around Harry saw a elderly couple smiling at her, eying her ears curiously for a moment looking over her size and her face. The woman was in a plain brown dress with a gray shawl draped around her shoulders, gray and white hairs falling over her crinkled face, and a small black hand bag in her left hand. The man who had his arm around the woman's shoulder who had walking stick had white hair and was in brown cloths black boots scuffing the ground.  
  
"I like kids ,"he whisper," and I thought...well its just-"  
  
"No need to worry dear,"said the woman. Harry smiled as he was admetly reminded or Mrs. Weasly."I'm glad your working on it. You know when I was a small girl I myself played here. Sadly everyone has forgotten about it ever since it was ruin."  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that ,"said Harry. He was now whipping dust off his jeans while trying to hold them up at the same time," If you'd like you can come see it again and maybe it'll be like it used to be. But I've only lived hear 14 years and I haven't seen it much."  
  
Smiling the woman nodded."Well dear me and my husband used to come here often- we were just..we have grown up and couldn't come for a long time."frowning the woman looked more closely to her face,"What happened to your face dear?"  
  
"Hu?"Harry raised a hand to his face and flinched when he touched a bruise," Oh! That. My...cousin and his gang beat me up again."  
  
The man spoke up this time in a deep husky voice," Why would they do that?"seeing Harry shrug he continued," Do they get in trouble?"  
  
Harry shook his head no and smiled," Don't need to."She looked over to the flower bed which was sprouting flowers," If you want to you can stay. I got some bird seed and if you like birds you can feed them." The woman smiled again, sadly this time,"If it would help."  
  
Harry smile and nodded,"Lots of birds come here each day. I got some garbage for the crows, and seeds for pigeons and doves. I'm planning to put up feeders soon.I'm almost done making them."  
  
"Is their any special things your going to do for the park that are going to be different? "asked the man as they were throwing the seeds a few minutes later.  
  
"Yes ,"grunted Harry as he pulled at a log that had logged itself in between the bench." I'm going to work around and have a baseball field over in a clearing near by ,"he now pointed west near some trees," I'm putting some swings up,"Now he pointed to a clearing," I'm putting some more benches."  
  
The two chuckled and the woman said while throwing some seeds which were admetly attacked by some doves,"You know you should have found raise so you can raise money to build stuff. Like picnic tables and even more things."  
  
Harry possessed from his hammering at the fruitless attempt to fix the bench and said," You know that's a good idea. But what would I do?"  
  
"I know a woman who could help you their young lad. She can help you with bake sales, or anything else. Selling stuff is her thing."  
  
Harry looked up to the sky," Well I do need more supplies...."  
  
"Then its settled.Just work on those feeders for now and tomorrow I'll meet up with you,"said the lady as she though the last of the seeds watching as pigeons and doves cooed and ate while ravines picked and pecked at the garbage food.  
  
"Thanks,"said Harry.  
  
"You know ,"mused the lady while cocking her head to the side," I haven't got your name. nor you mine."  
  
"Harry Potter,"Harry replied while watching some birds eat . "Well dear you can call me Bell. And you can call him Nick ,"said the the lady out of breath.  
  
Harry flashed a smile and quickly made his way to the supplies and started to make bird feeders glade his teacher in fifth grade had taught him to work with tools.  
  
By that eve the couple had left for home and the clouds had darkened so now it was raining. Walking home Harry smiled. It looked like he not only got help for the park he had been working on for about two years but also had made some nice friends .  
  
Lin:I know short, and bad. I made this around when I was about 11 or 12 and I jus' got bord of it sitting in my folder for so long so I just put it on FF.Net. Hope yah don' mind! K, I have written the other chapters, I had written the prequle just last month though*sweat drops* I dicided that I could redo the hole thing but, as i'v mintioned, I haven't gotten any reviews so I'm not continuing that unless some one reviews. Well seeyah! 


End file.
